


sweet dreams are made of these

by dozencandles



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bottom Thunderclash Rights, M/M, Thunderclash has a sexy dream and then rides Rodimus, and Rodimus' twunk body makes everyone wanna raw him, but consider the following, look I get we're all freaks for a size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozencandles/pseuds/dozencandles
Summary: "Well," Rodimus said, a dazzling smile slowly making its way across his sleepy face, "Who am I to disagree?"
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	sweet dreams are made of these

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it! Thunderclash pussy indulgence.

Maybe it's a dream. It has the soft, unreal quality of one, fuzzy around the edges and the sense of floating outside of himself. A memory caught in his defrag cycle, mixed with scenarios his processor cooked up to create something entirely new.

And anyway, he's pretty sure he's never been able to get his frame to bend in such a way, knees knocking against his chestplates as he's driven into again and again, the face of his partner hidden but  _ oh,  _ he'd know those gold hands anywhere, glimpses of a flicking spoiler, that breathless little laugh…

"Rodimus," he gasped, arching his back to grind that spike in deeper. It's barely brushing his ceiling node, nowhere near enough to get him off but he's on the edge anyway, bucking his hips and begging for it. He's so close it feels like just a touch would set him off.

"Please!" He gasped again, throwing his helm back.

"Please what, big guy?" Rodimus teased, dragging his spike over a line of nodes that send a flare of delight up Thunderclash's struts. His mouth hung open, the words stuck as Rodimus repeated the action. All he managed was a long, low groan.

"Hey Thunderclash." Rodimus said and he whimpered. Did Rodimus want him to beg for it? He would, he would do anything to tip over that edge right now. It's all he can focus on, all he's been feeling for the longest time, almost there,  _ almost- _

"Wake  _ up! _ " 

Something landed squarely on his face and he jolted out of recharge, sitting straight up, scanning the room for any signs of danger.

"Primus,  _ finally."  _ Rodimus complained. "At ease, big guy. The only threat here is the one to my recharge cycle."

"Apologies." Thunderclash whispered as he laid back down, stroking down the spoiler of his mate. The sleepy glare of his Captain was quickly wiped away as Rodimus huffed and wiggled closer.

"Some dream you were having." He said casually and Thunderclash braced himself for the round of teasing.

" _ Ooh Rodimus~"  _ The speedster squeaked in an awful impression of him.  _ "Please, Rodimus, harder!".  _

He was cut short off by his own laughter, quickly dissolving into voiceless shakes as Thunderclash reached over and stuck his hands into seams he  _ knew  _ were sensitive and tickled him, the bastard.

"Stop!" He howled, his spoiler preventing him from simply rolling away. "Oh my God, stop! I'm trying to recharge!" He pushed frantically at the foam berthtop in an effort to scoot away, but Thunderclash was well-versed in the art of trapping the wild speedster by now. He waited until Rodimus managed to sit up, then pushed himself forward,landing on top of Rodimus ("Watch the spoiler!" He hissed, like it wasn't constantly catching his attention) and bracketing him between his arms. Rodimus' optics had welled up with coolant, tracking down his cheeks to his wide grin. Thunderclash leaned down, pressing his forehead against Rodimus' before kissing him.

"I do not sound like that." He told the giggling mech when he pulled away. Rodimus stuck his tongue out and yawned.

"Yeah you did." He said dismissively, trailing a finger down the side of Thunderclash's helm. "So. Sexy dream. Tell me?"

"I thought you wanted to recharge?"

"Yes. But I  _ also  _ want to hear about what I was doing to you." Another winning smile that Thunderclash couldn't resist kissing. "You're pretty revved up there. Was I riding you?" The smile twisted into a devious smirk. "You always get a little cross-opticked when I'm bouncin' on top of you."

"Rodimus." Thunderclash groaned, hoping to cover up how fast his fans clicked on at the mere suggestion of it. Underneath him, Rodimus wriggled around in a vain attempt to free himself. 

"Details!" He insisted. "You might as well tell me. You woke me up Thunders, you  _ owe  _ me!"

Well there was no arguing with that. 

"You were on top of me," he conceded, ignoring his mate's self-satisfied whisper of  _ 'called it.' _

"But you weren't riding me," he continued. "You were spiking me."

Rodimus' optics flickered a few times as his helm tilted quizzically. 

"Huh." He said. "We don't do that very often."

"No, we don't.". Thunderclash agreed. "You are far too easy for me to indulge."

"Can you even bend the way I do?"

"No Rodimus." He said flatly. "I cannot."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments. Rodimus' optics had shuttered and Thunderclash shifted to move off him, thinking he'd fallen back into recharge. But as soon as he did, a gold hand reached out to keep him in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, optics spiraling open to glimmer at him in the darkness. "Just gonna get yourself all worked up and act like I'm not here and willing?"

"I don't want to keep you awake." It's a lie and they both know it. 

"I got second shift tomorrow, Thunders. Besides," and here his optics onlined fully to give him a slow, appreciative once over. "You said you liked indulging me." He propped himself up on an elbow to give Thunderclash an equally slow, appreciative kiss. "So indulge me."

Caught by his own logic, Thunderclash had to agree. Not that he could do much arguing when his mouth was so occupied. 

Rodimus wiggled again, shifting so that he could move a hand between them and tap at Thunderclash's panel.

"You are running  _ hot. _ " He said. "Open up. I wanna feel how worked up you are."

His fans click on higher at how  _ fast  _ he obeyed, valve cover snapping away to accept Rodimus' hand. Thunderclash can  _ feel  _ how wet he is, has been able to this whole time but the way Rodimus whistled as he dragged a single finger through the slick mess just emphasized it in a way that left him dizzy.

"Look at you…" Rodimus sighed, rubbing two fingers through the plump,soaking mesh. "All worked up over just a dream." 

Thunderclash doesn't even bother to reply, as Rodimus skated his fingertips over his anterior node, rubbing circles over it in a way that lights up his processor.

"This doesn't see much attention, does it?" He tapped it directly and Thunderclash jolted, letting a moan slip. "Aw, should I kiss it better?"

The image popped into his processor entirely too quickly; Rodimus pushing him into a chair and kneeling on the floor making himself at home between Thunderclash's thighs, lavishing his valve with attention until Thunderclash begs him to stop. He shuddered and Rodimus laughed.

"Next time, then." He murmured, and slid two fingers into Thunderclash's valve.

"Rodimus!" He gasped, leaning back into it. Rodimus scrambled to sit up properly, watching him with hunger in his optics.

"That's it." He praised, pushing his fingers in deep, stroking them over clusters of nodes. The sensors there are dormant and unused, but just a hint of stimulation has them lighting up like firecrackers, energon rushing to plump them up, make his valve ready to receive whatever Rodimus will give him. Thunderclash would be content with only a few fingers at this rate, rocking back into them with a sigh as his vents worked up to expel the excess heat.

"I could get used to this." Rodimus said with a smile, cupping Thunderclash's face in his free hand and bringing him in for another kiss and Thunderclash's fans click to their highest setting at the chaste gesture. He should be embarrassed that such a simple touch could get him panting for more, but the pleased hum Rodimus gives more than makes up for any sort of shame he might feel.

There's an honest to Primus  _ whine  _ from his vocalizer when the fingers are withdrawn, calipers clenching on nothing, lubricants dripping onto Rodimus' own thighs and sliding into the berthtop. Rodimus' own engine revving in response at the sight. He brought his hand up between them, fingers wet with lubricant, and licked a stray droplet off, promises of mischief later on dancing in his optics. 

Thunderclash has only a moment to imagine it again before there's another soft click and Rodimus' spike curved up between them, bumping his thigh. Rodimus let out a content little huff when Thunderclash moved to stroke it, the bright orange contrasting with the blue of his hand. 

"Good…" Rodimus said, placing his own hand over Thunderclash's, slowing the rhythm down and squeezing at the top. The result has the Prime arching his back and biting his lower lip. Another kiss, another soft noise of pleasure.

"You wanna try the mods, or just take it as is?" Rodimus asked when they separated. "Either way, I'm not gonna complain."

"I don't know." Thunderclash said. "Remind me how many you have again?"

The remark is punctuated with a particularly sharp twist of his wrist and a swipe of his thumb over the head, dislodging the first bead of pre-fluid that welled up. 

"Slagger!" He hissed, grabbing hold of Thunderclash shoulders. He might have tried to say more, but it's caught up in a moan as Thunderclash does it again. He can't help himself, truly he can't. He'd like to see anyone who could restrain themselves with such a prize in their berth, all sleek curves and writhing for it. He has to manually dismiss the command that lets his own spike out, the image of Rodimus arcing underneath him in pleasure sending familiar alerts to his processor. Protocols urged him to shield, to protect and  _ claim  _ the mech looking at him with flaring optics, bright with charge.

"It's all about you this time, big guy." Rodimus said, breaking Thunderclash out of his reverie. The smile on his face tells Thunderclash he knew all too well what was going on in his partner's processor, probably because Rodimus knew how good he looked like this.

"You're irresistible." Thunderclash told him. Rodimus only scoffed, taking the opportunity to stroke over Thunderclash's valve again. It fluttered in anticipation at the touch.

"Takes one to know one. So?" He prompted, "Mods or nah?"

"Ease me into them." Thunderclash decided, shuffling closer so that the head of Rodimus' spike can catch and slide through the swollen folds. The node at the base of the head tapped against Thunderclash's own anterior node, the charge snapping and making them both moan.

"Whatever you want." Rodimus agreed, optics fixated on the sight. Thunderclash's hands settled on Rodimus' shoulders, the other mech stroking up and down Thunderclash's abdomen, scraping over seams and plucking at wires. With the tip of the spike nestled in his valve entrance, Thunderclash thinks they've both had enough teasing.

"Wow," The Prime said breathlessly as Thunderclash sank down. It's a slow, easy slide that opens him up just right, hits all the primed nodes and  _ oh…  _ his anterior node settled perfectly onto the small, raised nub at the base of Rodimus' spike. All the lubricant he'd been tracking down his thighs caused it to be a near frictionless glide and he rolled his hips, experimenting with angles until there's a good  _ solid  _ pressure on a deepset node and he can't help the broken noise that escaped him.

Rodimus certainly doesn't mind, judging by the open-mouthed look of awe on his face. His hands have found places to grip on Thunderclash's hips, guiding him into a comfortable pace that has them both gasping with it.

"This what you wanted Thunderclash?" Rodimus asked, snapping his hips up. "You like ridin' me much as I like ridin' you?"

"Yes!" He gasped, rocking into it, his valve spiraling inward to coax that wonderful length on deeper, harder, giving him more  _ more. _

"Then you'll love this." Rodimus said, pushing Thunderclash down, down, down, pressing as hard as he can against that especially sensitive node and activated his vibrating mod.

The spike inside him came to life with a rumble, rotating the head, drilling directly into the soft mesh. Thunderclash cried out, throwing his helm back, grinding his hips down to get it harder, calipers clenching and releasing. Sparks flew off his plating, crackling in the air and lighting up Rodimus' grin.

"We are  _ so  _ doing this more often." He said, forcing Thunderclash's hips to stay still so he can't lift up and away from it. Thunderclash gave a low moan of assent, grinding into it mindlessly. A ringing noise of metal on metal echoed through the room and Thunderclash cried out in surprise, staring down on shock. Rodimus grinned up at him a little wildly, excitement dancing in his optics as he smacked Thunderclash's aft again and cranked the vibration to a higher setting. Thunderclash  _ wailed. _

So much for easing him into it. 

Heat dumped from their vents, steam hanging in the air and collecting as condensation on their plating. Thunderclash rode him with a slow, rocking pace, far from the berth-shaking, wall-knocking one Rodimus usually preferred, but it's not like either of them are complaining. Thunderclash is getting exactly what he dreamed of (Well, not  _ exactly  _ but he's not about to try an ambitious position only to explain to Ratchet what happened when it inevitably fails) and Rodimus?

Rodimus gets to have The World's Greatest Autobot bouncing on his spike, taking it like he was forged for it and  _ loving _ every moment. He'll have to take a moment to thank Primus later; he's not gonna miss a single second of it now.

"Rodimus!" Thunderclash cried, "Please!"

"Like it when you beg," Rodimus panted, stroking a thigh appreciatively. "You close? You gonna overload all over my spike?"

"Yes," Thunderclash said softly, rolling his wide hips in a circle. "Yes, yes, please…"

"Do it, Thunders. Give me a show."

He bounced once, twice, there was a deep, shaking rumble from his engine as it turned over and Thunderclash sunk down, took him in deep for the final time as his overload crested, his red optics flaring white. His valve, already snug, tightened in a vicegrip on Rodimus' spike, massaging it and coaxing his own overload out of him with a wordless cry.

"Oh my god." Rodimus said when he could gather enough processing power to speak, helm tilted back and hitting the wall with a thunk, optics staring unseeing into the dark.

"Indeed." Thunderclash said through a haze of static. He eased himself gingerly off Rodimus' disengaged spike, closing his valve panel gently and sat on the edge of the berth, trying to find the motivational subroutines that would let him walk to the washracks. Instead, his processor presented the very appealing idea of laying back down and holding Rodimus.

The mech in question has other ideas however. He swung his legs to the side and practically leaped off the berthtop, sauntering over to his private washracks with an extra saucy swing to his hips. When the door slid open, he braced himself against the frame and shot Thunderclash a  _ look  _ from the corner of his optic.

Like a moth to a flame, he is drawn in again once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mad at everything I'm writing right now so this was just a lil stress relief. 
> 
> Also Rodimus' spike looks exactly like your basic rabbit vibrator but instead of a rabbit attachment it's just another Rodimus Star.


End file.
